Calleigh
by bella s
Summary: Calleigh's friend is murdered and she leaves Miami.
1. Default Chapter

CSI-MIAMI and the characters are not mine, unfortunately!!!!

I was in the lab when my life began to change.

I didn't get the call John did but I could tell it was something serious and the feeling in my stomach would not go away.

When I got to the beach I had to keep telling myself to put one foot in front of the other and walk towards the tape.

It seemed to take hours.

I wanted to run to her and tell her to get up and stop playing and that it wasn't funny.

I fought with all the strength that I had not to cry, thankfully I had my sunglasses on.

I don't know how I kept on going, must have been pure adrenaline.

I was going to get this guy, I made a promise to myself and most important to Janet.

When I got the results from Claudia I took off by myself I had to do it by myself.

Janet probably would have kicked my ass if she were still alive.

I went to the gun shop and didn't even flinch when I went inside, my mind was on one thing and one thing only.

I got more than I bargained for he was in the shop. I saw him and I only realized what I could do when I got up to him and my gun was on his temple.

When he eventually put his gun down I turned my gun just like he had on his other victims and Janet. 

I saw Janet lying on the sand and almost pulled the trigger. Janet is the one who stopped me, her smiling face came into my mind.

I went back to headquarters and did the paper work and went home.

I was sitting staring at the blank t.v.

I couldn't be here, I couldn't be in Miami everything reminds me of her, everywhere I look reminds me of something we've done or were planning to do.

I almost run into my bedroom and pack a few clothes in a bag and leave. 

I'm in my car and I have no idea where I am going, I see a sign for the airport and head that way.

I get to the counter and ask for the next plane out.

The lady behind the counter looks at me as if I have two heads and asks me where I would like to go.

I tell her it doesn't matter.

She tells me there's a flight leaving for Las Vegas in 45 minutes and I immediately take it.

So here I am on a plane leaving Miami going to Las Vegas when thought hits me and I can't believe I never thought of it before Catherine and Warrick work in Las Vegas.


	2. Arriving

Unfortunately I do not own CSI-MIAMI.

Previously: After Janet is murdered Calleigh can't take it and heads to Las Vegas.

I really hope the cab driver knows where the crime lab is otherwise I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.

Luckily he does.

I ask at the reception for Catherine and the lady looks at me a little skeptically I pull my badge out of my bag and tell her to tell Catherine that Detective Duquesne is here to see her.

The reception lady tells me she's on a case so I sit and wait.

It's been an hour and she asks me if she can get my number and to get Catherine to call me I tell her that I'll carry on waiting and I do.

My elbows are on my knees and my head is in my hands.

Catherine must have been standing there for awhile because she's got a worried look on her face.

She takes me to the break room and gets me some of the best coffee I've tasted in awhile. She tells me it's Greg's, the lab tech.

I am standing with my back to the door, I have been sitting for too long.

I hear two people walk into the room and stop. I then hear Warrick's voice. He comes up to me and gives me a big bear hug, it makes me feel better for a little bit. 

I can almost see the gears in the girl's head working overtime to figure out who I am.

Catherine introduces us, well she introduces me as bullet girl I correct her and shake hands with Sara and tell her my names Calleigh.

Warrick asks me what I'm doing in Vegas I say that I had to get away and I can tell by the look on Catherine's face that she knows there's more to it.

Sara asks me what hotel I'm staying at and I tell the group that I haven't even thought about where I'm going to stay, Catherine immediately jumps in and offers for me to stay at her place. 

I am about to object when Sara tells me not to bother because when Catherine gets something in her head there's no way to convince her otherwise.

I think that's one of the things that make us friends our determination to do what we think is right and to stand up for what we believe in.

Catherine offers me the keys to her place so I can get a cab there, I refuse telling her that I'll wait for her.

She tells me that she's got a couple more hours of shift left and I reassure her that I don't mind waiting.

Catherine, Sara and Warrick all leave to carry on with work and I'm alone in the break room.

I pick up a forensic magazine but I am not reading it, it is an escape.

Someone walks in the break room making some comment about coffee and I figure that it must be Greg. 

I tell him his coffee is great, I shocked him because he started with his come back but when he turned around and saw I was someone new he stopped.

He introduced himself but I told him that I already figured he was the expert coffee guy. He added that he was the expert lab tech. I had to smile at that.

I told him I was waiting for Catherine and he offered to show me around the lab and I accepted his offer.

I still think it's amazing that two places that do the exact same thing can be set up completely different.

Greg gets this almost glow about him when he starts talking about his lab and his equipment.

He's explaining to me how all the equipment works and he's doing a great job I don't have the heart to tell him that I already know how they work.

I see Warrick walking past, he raises an eyebrow and comes in the door, all this goes unnoticed by Greg.

Greg's still explaining something to me and Warrick looks perplexed.

Warrick asks Greg why he's explaining these things to me, he looks at Warrick as if to say well why wouldn't I.

Warrick then proceeds to tell him who I am, I formal introduce myself using my full title Detective Calleigh Duquesne Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

I reassure Greg that his explanations were great and he visibly relaxes.

I am back in the break room and still waiting for Catherine.

I eventually realize that Catherine is waving a hand in from of my face. I acknowledge her and can see I have worried her.

She tells me that it's time to go.

We walk out the lab and to her car together. I am staring out the window before we've even driven off and I can feel her eyes on me but I can't turn my head because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I will let my tears escape and I can't let that happen because I am working so hard at keeping them from falling.

She finally relents and starts the car and drives.

!!!!Please Review!!!!


	3. Dealing

Unfortunately I do not own CSI-MIAMI.

Summary: After Janet dies Calleigh leaves Miami and goes to Las Vegas and goes to visit Catherine and Warrick.

I knew eventually I would get a call from Miami but I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. 

Lindsey wanted to see my phone, she's a great kid Catherine's lucky.

She's like her mother, outgoing.

Lindsey came running to the living room where I was sitting saying my phone was ringing, I looked at it as if it would bite me.

Catherine came in the room and looked at me and saw the look I had on my face.

She got the phone from Lindsey and looked at who was calling.

She told me it was Speed.

I nearly lost it I had to turn away from her to stop the tears from falling. I knew I would absolutely loose it if she answered the phone, luckily she didn't.

I think Catherine's a mind reader because she doesn't push me, she just hands me the phone and steps out the room.

I decide to phone Miami I know they must be worried, but I couldn't talk to them I can't now and that's why I decide to call a very good friend of mine who is always understanding.

She's on speed dial.

She answers the same as always and suddenly I can't say anything, she's quiet for a while and then asks if it's me. I tell her it is and there's immediate concern and compassion in her voice. She asks me if I'm ok and I tell her I am but I couldn't stay in Miami, she understands why without me having to explain it to her.

She tells me everyone's worried about me and I tell her to tell them that I'm sorry. I then ask her to tell H that I'm taking a few days off and to tell everyone I'm safe. I can't get out what I want her to tell Speed and once again she fully understands and I am floored by Alexx once again. She broaches the subject of my location carefully, I tell her that I'm not ready to have anyone here, she knows exactly who I'm talking about. 

I know I put Alexx in and awkward position when I phoned her, I can just imagine the interrogation that she's been put through.

Just as expected my phone rings about 5 minutes later and it's who I expected it to be. He can be predicable and so unpredictable that's what makes him Speed. It's killing me knowing that I am putting him through this that he must be worrying and going out of his mind. 

I have to think of me.

I switch the phone off and I almost break down in tears.

Catherine comes around the corner and asks if it was Speed again and I nod my head.

Catherine then utters 'if there's anything I can do' and once again I am about to break down.

I miss her so much I wonder if it will get any better.

This is the first time I have done something so big like just take off without letting anyone know.

She's been gone for less that 24 hours, I can't believe your life can change in an instance, you'd think being a CSI I would realize this. 

I was pulled out of my morbid thoughts by Lindsey looking up at me with her big blue eyes. She asks me to come and play with her toys in her room.

We are playing with her dolls and I look up and see Catherine staring at us, I didn't even hear her, my senses are out of wack, everything about me is out of wack. This scares me, I have so much on my mind worrying about Janet's family, H, Eric, Alexx and Speed.

When do I get time for me?

****Review****


	4. Confrontation

I unfortunately don't own CSI-MIAMI.

There is a bit of language in this.

Previous parts:

Janet's murdered and Calleigh takes off to Las Vegas to escape memories.

Calleigh 4/4

I am so tired but I can't sleep.

I laid down at the lab when I was waiting for the test results but I never slept, I can't.

I know I look like crap but Catherine's too nice to come out and directly say it.

We go to the lab a few hours before her shift because she has extra paper work to do.

I have to be at the lab where there are people, I can't be alone.

Being alone means opening up wounds that I don't want to open.

I am kinda helping out, I think they know I need a distraction and are discussing cases with me for that reason.

I'm walking down the hallway when I stop at the call of my name.

It's not my name that stops me it's the voice.

Detective Duquesne echoes in my ears a few times before I turn around.

I think my eyes are playing tricks on me and I rub them just to make sure and when I reopen them he's still there.

He's coming towards me and my instinct is to run.

I have all these questions running around in my head like how did he find out I was here.

I use his title to answer him Detective Speedle.

We stare at each other, neither of us speak.

Nick shook my shoulder and asked me if I was ok, I assured him I was.

My temper rose quickly and I walked into the break room and didn't care if he followed.

I'm pacing the room because I don't know what else to do. I turn around and walk into him.

I look at him and can see he's shocked that I didn't even notice him.

I turn around and carry on pacing. 

He calls me by my first name and I ask him what happened to Detective Duquesne.

I spot Greg contemplating whether to come in or not, he decides against it.

Next thing I know Catherine's closing the door and I know immediately that she called him, she brought him here.

I look at her and she knows I've figured out how Speed got here.

I can hardly put two words together let alone a whole sentence.

I am being pulled in two different directions and I don't like the feeling at all.

I realize that someone must have spoken because they're both staring at me.

I sit on a chair that's opposite both Speed and Catherine and it feels like I am about to be interrogated.

I look at Catherine and she's got a look of understanding, I turn to look at Speed and he's the total opposite.

He looked at me and asked me why, I knew exactly what he was asking. He was asking why I left.

He then said that she was his friend too.

His statement set me off, I got up and started pacing. 

Speed said my name and something inside me snapped and I started saying what came to mind.

__

My best friend died, she was murdered by the son of a bitch that we were trying to put away, he escaped and killed her. I nearly killed the bastard I had my gun on his head like he did to Janet and I thought how easy it would be to kill him for killing her, I thought killing him would fill the void in me, and I wish to hell I could go back and rethink my decision.

I'm feeling drained, emotionally and physically.

I sit down right where I stopped pacing.

I know my surroundings are changing but I don't comprehend what's happening.

I finally realize where I was when Speed shook my shoulder, we're at the airport.

He tells me we're going home, I am so drained I don't argue.

My thoughts once again return to Janet and one question comes to mind "How am I going to face her family?"

!!!!THE END!!!!

There is a sequel in the works, I hope to have it up soon.


End file.
